


Perfectly Illogical

by Dizzydodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/Dizzydodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock contends that sex with Jim is illogical, and Jim sets out to prove him wrong.</p>
<p>Just a porn drabble to work out a little writer's block; seriously, no plot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Illogical

Spock dropped his head onto the still warm pillows, stifling an undignified moan.

“You were saying something?” Jim’s voice was ragged, and it took every ounce of his will to make his tone seem steady when it was difficult to remember even to breathe.

“Given the impossibility of-” Spock gasped, clinging to his words though at the moment they held little meaning. “Reproduction, intercourse between two males is illogical.”

Jim snorted, one hand gliding down Spock’s hip, tracing patterns there until the vulcan writhed against him in mute pleading. “Can’t think of any other reason for sex?” Jim gritted his teeth, pulling out gently to tease his lover with questing fingers.

“Historically speaking-” There was a whine just beneath Spock’s words that had Jim desperately fighting his own inclination to dispense with the formalities and fuck Spock until they were both incoherent with satisfaction.

“Anal sex has been seen as a method of establishing a claim-”

“You are way too articulate, fuck if it doesn’t turn me on.” Jim’s hips snapped forward roughly, delighting in the short, sharp cry that escaped his first officer’s lips.

“And damn straight, I’m claiming you. You’re mine, Spock.”

Spock arched desperately, jerking uncontrollably against the sheets as he came; Jim couldn’t quite silence his own cry, leaning heavily against Spock, panting against his skin.

For a moment neither moved, both content simply to bask in the other’s company, then Jim pressed a lingering kiss to the curve of his back and moved away to sprawl unceremoniously at his side.

"You’re a provocative son of a bitch; you know that, right?”

Spock lifted a brow questioningly, “I don’t believe you ever had occasion to meet my mother, Jim.”

Jim laughed aloud, draping a heavy arm across his chest. “See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then it went and grew entire chapter outlines that I refuse to acknowledge until I've taken care of other stories first, dammit.


End file.
